dragonballzroleplayingfandomcom-20200215-history
Capsule Corporation Training Hall
This is the CC's Training Hall. The Capsule Corp has recently been making capsules with training robots under orders from Trunks and Bulla. Here you can purchase them and fight with them, and advance your skills. Shop This is where you buy the capsules, and talk with Trunks if you like. *Easy Bot: A bot with stats set to easy. S & D is 10, HP is 10,000. Z 1,000 *Medium Bot: A bot with stats set to medium. S & D is 50, HP is 50,000. Z 3,000 *Hard Bot: A bot with stats set to hard. S & D is 100, HP is 100,000. Z 9,000 *Extreme Bot. A bot overpowered with a strength processor chip. S & D is 250, HP is 250,000. Z 18,000 Bots use Android techniques. You cannot absorb bots, and any stats gained from fighting them are strictly temporary, regardless of the skill used. You can only fight a total of five bots per month, which resets on the 1st of every month. There are three battle slots. Do not add or remove them. Add your characters to them as usual. Training Hall Battle 1 * Caru Abraxis *Extreme Bot 1 *Extreme Bot 2 * Extreme Bot 3 * Extreme Bot 4 * Extreme Bot 5 Caru * Health: 137,000/165,000 * Speed: 257.5 ( 534.75 ) ( 697.175 Kaioken ) ( 1220.05625 Kaioken Lone Resonance ) * Strength: 250 ( 350 ) ( 455 Kaioken ) ( 796.25 Kaioken Lone Resonance ) * Fatigue : 50/500 * Equipment: Zeta Coating ( Streamlined Combat Clothes ) Combat Gloves * Effects: Physical and Energy Absorption. ( Absorbs a Permanent 0.5 Speed or Strength Respectively ) Energy Restoration. ( Replenishes 25 Fatigue Per Turn ) 50% Regeneration ( 82,500 ) Bot 1 * Health: 0/250,000 * Strength: 250 * Speed: 250 Bot 2 * Health: 0/250,000 * Strength: 250 * Speed: 250 Bot 3 * Health: 0/250,000 * Strength: 250 * Speed: 250 Bot 4 * Health: 16,845/250,000 * Strength: 250 * Speed: 250 Bot 5 * Health: 89,350/250,000 * Strength: 250 * Speed: 250 Fight!!! * Caru stares at all of the bots, and scans them. "Initiating Destruction Sequence. Targeting..." His aura would swell 4 times, starting Base, Super, Pure, and Kaioken X20. His eyes open wide, glowing blood red. "Locked on Target." In a Flash he fired the First Bot with 5 Infinity Bullets (all hit 56,875), and blazing 3 and 2 with 2 Energy Balls each (both hit 2 13,650 1 hits 3 6825. He would appear in front of 4 and 5, firing 5 Alpha Shots, and 5 Omega bursts at them respectively. ( Bot 4 - Alpha 3 hit 20,475) ( Bot 5 - Omega 4 hit 27,300) . He appears in front of 1, once more. "Tell me. " He leans into it. "Can cold machines feel fear? Because I can't." He swings back, preparing a punch, but fakes it out and slams his foot down on it charged with an energy ball. ( Equivalent to an Energy Ball miss ) bot 1 56,875 bot 2 13,650 bot 3 6825 bot 4 20,475 bot 5 27,300 damage total * The bots attack caru in unison with 20 punches each (100 punches 26 hit) 65,000 damage total * Caru's head snaps backwards from the last punch. As he brings it back up, his expression is somewhat dark."Thank you sir may I have another." He would say, targeting the first bot, and firing it again with 5 Infinity Bullets (4 hit 45500), and fires 5 Omega Bursts (all hit 34,125) and 5 Alpha Shots (4 hit 27,300) at it as well, finishing with 5 Energy Balls (3 hit. 20,475) 127,400 * The bots rinse lather and repeat always repeat (100 punches 26 git 65,000 damage total) * Caru hops back."Yea, no. Initiating Lone Resonance" Caru's eyes would close, then open to be like Arc's eye. He would fire 5 Infinity Bullets at Bots 2 , 3 , and 4 (all hit 99,500) before firing 5 Energy Balls at 5 (4 hit 59,700) * ALWAYS REPEAT (100 punches 23 hit 57,500 * Caru's aura becomes light as Kaioken stops."I am glad I have Regeneration and Restoration. You machines could become troublesome otherwise." He would fire 5 Infinity Bullets at 1 (all hit 76,500), and fire 15 energy balls. ( 5 to 2 2 hit 18,360, 5 to 3 4 hit 36,720, 3 to 4 1 hit 9180, and 2 to 5 both miss) bot 1 explodes * the 4 remaining bots attack in unison again (80 punches 22 hit 55,000 damage) * Caru scoffs, and fires 15 Energy Balls at Number 2 (14 hit 128,520, and 5 Infinity Bullets at 3. (2 hit 30,750) bot 2 is gone * losing anothe they get a bit more serious throwing 10 infinity bullets (3 hit 18,750) and 50 punches between them (14 hits 35,000) 53,750 damage total * Caru smirks. "I can't really say I'm impressed...."He would say, firing 20 Energy Balls at 3. (15 hit 78,750) bot 3 goes down too * the 2 remaining bots launch 10 power blits between them (5 hit 62,500)and 30 punchs each (19 hit 47,500 110,000 * Caru flies backwards, and hits the wall. He gets up, and sighs."Yep" He activates Kaioken X20 Once more, and Fires 10 Energy Balls at both of them. (10 hit 4 104,550 7 hit 5 73,185) * the bots make one last repeat 10 power blits between them (3 hit 37,500) and 30 punches (14 hit 35,000) 72,000 damage total * Caru growls, and his eyes become arc's as he activates Lone Resonance."Ending this now." Caru takes his hand, and charges it with energy. He fires off 5 Energy Balls at 4 (3 hit 35820, and then appears behind 5, and shoves his hand fueled by energy through 5.( 15 Energy Balls 13 hit 155220) botho bots go boom as Caru turns around not looking at the explosion (its cooler that way) * Caru wins * XP caru 625000 Category:Locations Category:Earth Category:Earth Battle Grounds Category:Battle Grounds